


i'll misbehave (if it turns you on)

by theformerone



Series: MultiSaku Month 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Humor, Sakura is shredded, Sexual Humor, Uchiha Sasuke is a Bottom don't @ me, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Finding out you're attracted to the girl you've kind of ignored (and have tried to kill) most of your life is a really weird way to find out you're bi.MultiSaku Month Day 1: SasuSaku





	i'll misbehave (if it turns you on)

**Author's Note:**

> title lifted from Bad Enough for You by All Time Low

Sasuke realizes that he  _might_ be attracted to Sakura during a taijutsu spar. With Naruto. Which is just as embarrassing as it sounds. 

She's one of the only people outside of Naruto and Kakashi that visit him during his prison sentence. The Godaime also does on occasion, and that's because she's personally overseeing his continued physical health. He'd be flattered if her check-ups didn't consist of her smiling at him with all the contempt in the world in her eyes. 

On a basic level, he gets why she doesn't like him. Every once in a while, he feels himself get jumpy enough to just ask her to fix her fucking bedside manner or send him another doctor. Then he thinks he might get saddled with her equally mean-eyed black haired apprentice. Or Sakura. And both of those sound like terrible fixes to the problem at hand. 

He's allowed to spar, but they're taijutsu only. He isn't given a sword, not even a practice one, and the seals on his arm constrict his chakra flow so minutely that if he even thinks about focusing chakra to his eyes to use his Sharingan, he gets migraines. 

So it's taijutsu or meditation. He doesn't have very much patience these days. Being inside Konoha's walls after everything makes him itch like nothing else. So it's taijutsu. Constantly. Brutally. Ridiculously. 

He absolutely wails on Naruto because he's the only person that'll let him. And Naruto may have that stupid new arm of his while Sasuke only has his fucking nub, so he has to rely on his legs twice as much, which is fine because he's a little taller so his reach is slightly farther than Naruto's, but  _fuck him_ if he tries to do another Lion Combo only to find his punches aren't hitting and leaving him wide open because he doesn't  _have a god fuck damned arm anymore_ - 

And in the space between the brewing panic-rage-annoyance-grief fermenting in his gut and the actual _agony_ that his him trying to drag his chakra from where it is locked in his stomach to supplement the loss of his  _entire fucking arm_ and Naruto's shocked eyes realizing Sasuke  _might_ be having a panic attack, there is someone barreling into his back. 

Sasuke goes down onto his stomach, damn near hissing and screaming, ready to tell Kakashi to go fuck himself in  _hell_ because he doesn't need to be held down like a  _rabid fucking animal_ when he feels, literally feels something too soft to be Kakashi's flak jacket against his back. 

"Sasuke," and it's Sakura's voice, lower than he's ever heard it before, spoken directly into his ear, and it's Sakura's thighs, on either side of his lower back, strong enough to do - to do things Sasuke can't really even imagine right now, and it's Sakura's hands, holding down his arms with fingers carefully enough to avoid touching the bandages that still cover his fucking nub, and it's Sakura's chest pressed into his back, holding him down with her weight.

"Breathe with me."

It isn't a request. It's a demand. A demand from the woman who is currently pinning him with her bodyweight, and who got the jump on him and literally pushed his face into the dirt so that she could  _coach him through a panic attack_. 

Feeling his dick twitch in the soft earth of the training grounds is only the single most mortifying thing that has ever happened to him in the entire history of his life. 

"In," Sakura says, breathing in, fully expanding her chest, pressing her - her  _tits_ (what the  _fuck_ , when did  _those_ happen, Sakura was flat as a chalkboard when they were kids and she wasn't exactly wearing a bikini during the war, so when the  _fuck_ did she have time to grow those?) into his back. 

"And out," she says, breathing out loudly agains his ear, her thighs sliding just a little bit into the earth beneath them, and Sasuke can feel the dull heat from her  _crotch_ (what the  _fuck_ )  against his low back because he's an idiot who doesn't wear shirts when he spars and how he can feel the heat off Sakura's  _vagina_. 

His face is warm, his cock is half hard, and he's never standing up because then  _Naruto_ will see, or worse  _Kakashi_ will, or god fucking forbid Sakura would. 

Sasuke rubs his face into the cool dirt beneath him, and silently counts to twenty as Sakura tries to coach him through a deep breathing exercise. He had figured out he liked boys when he was twelve and accidentally kissed Naruto. He had operated on this knowledge for five and a half years, and hadn't bothered looking at girls because he discovered other boys so early. 

And now, here is Sakura, with her whole  _everything_ splayed across his back,  _pinning him_ which is - probably  _too erotic_ all things considered. 

"Alright," Sakura says after a few more minutes. "I'm going to let you up now. Is that okay?" 

Sasuke grunts instead of forming actual words because he's pretty sure he'd say something stupid anyway. Sakura slowly leans up, the insistent heat and pressure of her body leaving as she rises. She swings one leg over Sasuke's hips until she's sitting on her knees beside him. Sasuke turns his face away, completely unable to deal with the sight of her bare knees and the black shorts she wears beneath her medical apron.

"Sasuke?" she asks, and he says nothing. 

Naruto walks around to Sasuke's other side, and when their eyes meet, Sasuke is immediately aware that Naruto can see how red his face has become. Usually, when someone has to talk him down or hold him down when he's in a moment of panic, he bounces back up and leaves to his cell immediately afterward. He's done that when Kakashi's had to wrestle him to the ground, or when the Godaime herself has grabbed him by the shoulder and neatly buried him face first into his bed. 

Sasuke is known to leap to his feet and _bolt_ after prolonged physical contact. This time he doesn't. And it is obvious from the dawning, shit eating grin on Naruto's face that he knows why. 

"Ah, just give him a second Sakura-chan," he says, trying to stifle his grin behind his fist. "This one must have been pretty bad."

He isn't sure if he should thank or strangle Naruto for buying him more time. A  _real_ friend would have encouraged Sakura to leave so that Sasuke's ANBU escorts could take him back to his cell. As it is, Naruto is Sasuke's  _best_ friend, so he does the meaner thing and basically tells Sakura she can stay.

Sakura makes a soft sympathetic sound in her throat, and there's literally  _no reason_ for it to go  _straight_ to where Sasuke's half hard  _traitor_ penis is pressing into the ground beneath him. 

She drops a tentative hand on his shoulder and gives him a kind pat. 

"Take your time, Sasuke-kun," she says. "We're here for you."

Sasuke stares up at Naruto and hopes his gaze is enough to communicate,  _'One day, I will burn down everything that you love and you along with it.'_

As it is, it's much less convincing without his Sharingan, and Naruto laughs at him. 

"Naruto," Sakura barks, and why in the world is her sounding livid  _literally ten seconds_ after she sounds sweet so attractive?

It isn't fair, and Sasuke wants to die. 

"Be nice."

Naruto scratches the back of his head and says, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just thought of a really funny joke."

Sasuke is pretty sure he's the joke Naruto is thinking of. And he isn't really inclined to disagree.This isn't how he expected to figure out he was bi.

Or a bottom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> girls that are shredded enough to break mountains are beefy as hell. sakura is shredded, and sasuke is sprung. that's the whole fic.


End file.
